


Мальчики, которые живут на крыше

by jaejandra



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ужасные мучения Юнхо в попытках избежать джейлбейта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчики, которые живут на крыше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boys in the Attic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703676) by [boonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/pseuds/boonies). 



Жизнь Юнхо — вопрос баланса.

Он прозябает от зарплаты до зарплаты, и да, наверное, весь его рацион — это рамен да украденные из кабинета директора конфеты, но у него каникулы — учится он в отличном университете — и преподавание в приличной школе, а еще влюбленность в учительницу музыки, которая всегда хихикает при виде него; кроме того, на прошлой неделе он выдал ей целую фразу. В целом, жизнь спокойна, обыденна и хороша.

И тут на порог заявляется его тетя.

Она просто стучит в дверь одним прекрасным утром (за спиной, как на привязи — какой-то мрачный парень) и говорит:

— Это твой кузен, он будет жить с тобой, пока.

И Юнхо только и остается, что лежать на татами и пялиться в полусне, на нечто, похожее на детеныша (кутенка? приплод?) оленя и  _щенка_.

— На полу я спать не буду, — заяляет щенок, бесцеремонно роняя сумку прямо перед Юнхо.

Именно так Юнхо начинает делить свою крошечную квартирку на чердаке со своим кузеном.

*

Следующим утром щенок лениво заворачивает в класс Юнхо, пока тот проводит перекличку.

Он падает на парту в самом конце, излучая равнодушие, раздражение, а, может, и и что-то еще столь же стереотипное.

Пара девчонок тает на месте, образуя розовый пар.

— Шим Чанмин, — читает Юнхо по журналу.

Чанмин со скучающим видом подносит два пальца к виску и закидывает ноги на парту:

— Тут.

Юнхо ставит пропуск.

*

— Ты и правда _платишь_ за музыку? — фыркает Чанмин, подсматривая через плечо.

Юнхо кликает на ссылку «купить», надеясь, что не вычерпал свой лимит.

— А как еще я ее достану? — хмурится он, ожидая синхронизации.

Чанмин наклоняется близко-близко:

— Например, можно украсть.

Юнхо только вздыхает.

*

Сегодня Юнхо сказал целых два предложения учительнице музыки.

Не заикался и не налажал.

Поэтому домой он идет в состоянии идиотического счастья, размахивая пакетом с лапшой быстрого приготовления и насвистывая себе под нос.

А потом он открывает дверь и видит, что все шкафчики открыты и выпотрошены, а плиту калечит кастрюля с убегающим кипятком. На стойках ожоги третьей степени, с потолка свисает целый шмат штукатурки. Вентилятор вращается через раз, нитка оборвана.

— Залог, — выдавливает Юнхо, и Чанмин съеживается.

— Есть хотелось, — говорит он едва слышно.

 *

Юнхо готовит рамен на свечке.

На это уходит час.

Он сердито берет всю кастрюльку под мышку и бросает убийственный взгляд на Чанмина.

Тот изящно опускается напротив, пряча ноги под котацу, и с голодом смотрит на дымящуюся лапшу.

Как по расписанию, его желудок издает дьявольский звук.

Юнхо вздыхает, наматывает большой кусок на палочки и протягивает Чанмину.

Тот наклоняется и, ухмыляясь, обхватывает их губами.

— Прости, что так вышло с залогом, — бормочет он, пытаясь прожевать, и совсем ничего не видит из-за длинных прядей волос.

Юнхо смотрит, как двигаются его челюсти, и честно говорит:

— Я рад, что с тобой ничего не стряслось.

Чанмин перестает жевать.

В течение нескольких секунд он подозрительно разглядывает Юнхо — будто ему такое впервые в жизни сказали, а потом улыбается.

— Хён, нам нужна микроволновка.

*

Вместо этого они покупают дешевенькую плитку.

Юнхо застает Чанмина с разложенными на ней носками.

*

— Сонсеннимммм, — ноет одна из учениц, перехватив его по пути на занятие, — пожалуйста-пожалуйста, можно я буду в той же группе, что и Чанмин-а, хорошо? ~

Она уплывает прочь с грудным, предвкушающим смехом, и ее руки изгибаются под невозможными углами.

Юнхо решает, что Чанмин будет работать один над всеми остальными групповыми проектами.

*

 — У тебя завтра зарплата, да? — спрашивает Чанмин, не отрываясь от похабной манхвы.

Юнхо ухмыляется отражению в зеркале, приводя себя в порядок:

— Угу. Поэтому я прямо сейчас пойду и приглашу Хёрин-ши на свидание.

— Нельзя. — У Чанмина темнеют глаза.

— Почему это? — морщится Юнхо.  
Чанмин садится с безразличным выражением на лице:

— У нее первый размер.

Юнхо осторожно перебирает образы в памяти:

— Я не настолько…

— Да у  _тебя_ первый размер, — говорит Чанмин, уставившись на рубашку Юнхо. — Или больше. Поэтому — нельзя.

*

Хёрин-ши аккуратно отпивает кофе из чашечки.

Юнхо сжимает руки под столом, не зная, о чем говорить.

 _«У тебя первый размер»_ — наверное, не лучший вариант, поэтому он решает проверить мобильник.

На экране — один пропущенный от Чанмина и сообщение на автоответчике.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Хёрин-ши, и Юнхо вежливо улыбается в ответ.

— Нет, просто мой кузен, — он нажимает на «плей», — скорее всего, уже сжег весь дом.

Голос Чанмина звучит хрипло и скрипуче. Юнхо вскакивает на ноги так резко, что на полу остаются царапины.

*

До дома Юнхо добирается, поправ законы времени и пространства.

Сообщение на автоответчике сводилось к «Хён, я плохо себя чувствую», не изобилуя подробностями, поэтому Юнхо не в курсе, что брать с собой: лекарство от кашля, скорую или патологоанатома.

С трудом дыша, он прыгает сразу наверх шаткой лестницы, точно гепард, и врывается внутрь.

В квартире темно и тихо, и на одно мгновение Юнхо впадает в панику, но потом Чанмин спрашивает откуда-то из-за дивана:

— Хён?

Юнхо бросается через препятствие и приземляется как раз около матраса Чанмина. Он с трудом разбирает очертания тела, поэтому вслепую тянется к его лбу.

Тот даже не теплый.

— Что стряслось? — спрашивает он, убирая взмокшие пряди с лица Чанмина.

Чанмин подбирается ближе, вжимаясь в ладонь Юнхо:

— Отвратительно себя чувствую.

Юнхо гладит Чанмина по волосам, пока тот не засыпает.

*

Юнхо проверяет очень, очень плохую, практически неграмотную работу, когда Чанмин заглядывает в учительскую.

Парочка секретарш перестает печатать и тяжело вздыхает.

— Сонсенним. — Чанмин, раздраженный донельзя, вежливо кланяется. — Можно вас на минутку?

Обалдев от любезностей, Юнхо осторожно выдает: «Да, конечно», — и идет за Чанмином в коридор.

— Вот, — говорит Чанмин и тычет коробкой с диском в грудь Юнхо.

После чего рассерженно уходит, возвышаясь над всеми остальными. Юнхо смотрит на диск.

Это микстейп.

*

 — Ты же заплатил за песни, да? — в сотый раз допытывается Юнхо.

Чанмин опирается на тележку для покупок и закатывает глаза:

— Я же не технический инвалид типа тебя, дедуля, так что нет.

Юнхо хмурит брови, опрокидывая целую полку карри быстрого приготовления в их тележку:

— Не собираюсь слушать пиратские песни…

Чанмин рычит так громко, что стоящие через четыре ряда люди оборачиваются.

—  Окей, блядь, не слушай, — выдает он и уезжает вместе с тележкой.

С утра Юнхо находит у себя на сумке распечатанный чек со списком песен.

*

На втором свидании с Хёрин-ши Юнхо — само обаяние.

Он понятия не имеют, откуда взялись уверенность и шарм, но все идет как надо, ей нравится, она смущена, остается только жениться и наделать детей…

У Юнхо звонит телефон.

Он берет трубку.

— У нас кончился стиральный порошок? — спрашивает Чанмин,

На заднем плане что-то громко стучит.

Юнхо вешает трубку.

Через десять минут телефон звонит снова.

— Не волнуйся, я нашел порошок.

Юнхо вешает трубку и ставит телефон на беззвучный режим,

— Я подумала, — неодобрительно говорит Хёрин-ши, беря Юнхо под руку, пока они идут вниз по улице, — на следующем свидании мы могли бы…

Юнхо смотрит на телефон.

Там — куча непрочитанных сообщений.

_18:44 слушай, а с каких пор у нас собака?_

_18:47 вообще, в нашей квартире и правда собака_

_18:51 как позвонить в службу защиты животных_

— Хёрин-ши, — извиняющимся тоном начинает Юнхо, — прошу прощения, но…

— Да, да, я знаю, твой кузен, — вздыхает она,

*

Теперь у них есть собака.

*

— Я расклеил объявления, — говорит Юнхо неделю спустя.

Чанмин не обращает внимания, он пытается положить кусочек бекона на нос псу.

— Ты слышал…

— Слышал, — пожимает плечами тот. Гладит пса по пушистой голове и делает самое трагическое лицо на свете. — У меня никогда не было собаки.

Юнхо хорошо бы ответить: _«Да и сейчас не появилось»,_ — но вместо этого он соглашается на прогулки по утрам. Ведь Чанмин справится с вечерними.

А потом неизбежный, как фатум, Чанмин предлагает:

— Давай гулять с ним вместе.

Юнхо нужно составить план занятий, потому что зима уже близко, и он шикает на двух щенков сразу:

— Мы так не договаривались.

В комнате — гробовая тишина, и Юнхо тревожно поднимает глаза.

Чанмин и собака терпеливо ждут у двери.

Юнхо вздыхает и берет поводок.

*

Зима вламывается в город без предупреждения.

Конечно, если не брать в расчет бесчисленные прогнозы погоды.

И тем не менее Юнхо не готов. Он является на третье свидание с Хёрин-ши в каких-то неподходящих шмотках и тут же отмораживает себе все на свете.

Они проходят мимо огромного нового книжного, Хёрин-ши пьет свой айс-ти, и на одно мгновение Юнхо хочет быть в своей ужасной маленькой квартире со своим ужасным мелким кузеном и их ужасной мелкой собакой, есть лапшу и смотреть мультики.

Желание ужасно инфантильное, и Юнхо намеренно переплетает их пальцы.

У Хёрин-ши теплая затянутая в перчатку ручка, а пальцы Юнхо длинные — и совсем онемели от холода. Ладонь не ложится в ладонь так, как надо.

Он проверяет телефон, но на экране нет ни сообщений, ни пропущенных вызовов.

*

Юнхо возвращается в пустую квартиру.

Он думает, что Чанмин ушел выгулять пса, но проходит час, другой, потом третий.

Тревога скручивает желудок Юнхо в узел, и он берет свое мокрое пальто и мчится на поиски.

Он пробегает мимо школы и магазина, холодный зимний воздух обжигает горло и легкие. У него не остается сил кричать, когда он находит Чанмина в парке.

Придурок одет в пижаму и сидит на качелях в гордом одиночестве.

— Где Хару? — еле выдает Юнхо.

Чанмин молча смотрит на поводок.

— По всей видимости, — говорит он мягко, — его звали Арахис? Приходил владелец.

У Юнхо обрывается сердце.

— Мне пришлось его отдать, — говорит Чанмин, и голос срывается.

Юнхо падает на качели по соседству.

Он хочет взять поводок, но вместо этого обхватывает пальцы Чанмина своими.

Они ложатся в его ладонь идеально.

*

—  …дома прочитайте главы с двадцать первой по двадцать третью…

Класс неодобрительно стонет.

 — Эй, правила придумываю не я, — ухмыляется Юнхо, запуская мелком в первые ряды.

Звенит звонок, и дети уносятся прочь, бормоча под нос туманные угрозы и ругательства.

Посмеиваясь, Юнхо выставляет вперед руку, мешая пройти самому последнему студенту.

— Вот, — говорит он Чанмину, бросая дешевенький брелок для мобильника в карман его формы.

Это крошечный щенок.

Чанмин уходит прочь с порозовевшим лицом.

*

На пятом свидании Хёрин-ши спрашивает:

 — Ты ведь классный руководитель Шим Чанмина?

У Юнхо немного перестает биться сердце.

— Д-да.

Она корчит забавную рожицу в ответ:

— Он хороший парень?

_Да такой же, как любой другой восемнадцатилетка со спермотоксикозом и проблемами с родителями_ , — думает Юнхо.

— Он… очень умный, — говорит Юнхо вслух.

Хёрин-ши цокает языком:

— Он все время на меня пялится.

— О, — говорит Юнхо. — Наверное, ты ему нравишься.

— Нет, иногда я думаю, что… — отвечает она, опасливо жестикулируя, — что он молится, чтобы меня сбил автобус или пианино пришибло…

— Он не молится, — легко отвечает Юнхо. Потом округляет глаза и добавляет поспешно: — Потому что он, э, буддист, а еще… у тебя очень красивый шарф.

Хёрин-ши сразу веселеет:

— Спасибо! Моя сестра…

*

—  Хёрин-ши думает, что ты ее не любишь.

Чанмин лениво смотрит на него с дивана, отрываясь от очередной манхвы:

— У нее первый размер.

Юнхо хмурится:

— Чанминни… Она могла бы, в будущем…

Чанмин замирает:

— Как ты меня назвал?

— Чанминни? — моргает Юнхо.

В странном смущении Чанмин сползает с дивана и исчезает в ванной.

Он торчит там час.

*

— Тебе надо постричься, — вздыхает Юнхо, игриво трогая волосы Чанмина.

Тот занят домашкой: одной рукой сжимает карандаш, второй — прогоняет Юнхо, хмурясь, как маленькая злобная птичка. Он тыкает в кипу бумаг:

— А тебе — проверить все это.

Юнхо улыбается, накручивает прядь волос на палец и тянет:

— Могу поставить всем сто и сесть смотреть телевизор.

— Ты и без того слишком популярный, — ворчит Чанмин, но руку не отталкивает.

— Популярный? — спрашивает Юнхо радостно, но с подозрением.

Чанмин поднимает взгляд, сужая глаза:

— Да ты все время носишь эти очки без диоптрий, и все девчонки не умолкают…

— …откуда ты знаешь, что они без диоптрий…

— Я видел, как ты читал этикетку на банке супа с противоположного конца комнаты.

 — …может, я близорукий…

Чанмин раздраженно надувает губы:

 — Дальнозоркий. Видишь, ты даже разницы не знаешь…

— Ладно, ладно, — хмыкает Юнхо, залезая под котацу и доставая очки с хулиганской улыбкой. — Так что там говорят девчонки…

Чанмин бледнеет.

— Не надевай их. — Его зрачки вдруг расширяются.

Юнхо нацепляет очки на нос:

— Что не так…

Чанмин бросается в ванную.

Юнхо хмурится.

*

В первую ночь зимних каникул Чанмин подкатывает свой спальный мешок к матрасу Юнхо.

— Ебически холодно, — объясняет он, дрожа.

Юнхо тоже замерз, но не настолько, чтобы обниматься с парнем.

Всю ночь он старательно поддерживает расстояние в один метр.

С утра Юнхо просыпается, запутавшись в Чанмине.

*

На каникулах Юнхо проводит целый день, играя в баскетбол с Донхэ.

Он возвращается домой поздно и падает на коврик перед телевизором.

Чанмин появляется из-за угла минуту спустя. Во рту у него — гигантская булка.

 — Тебя ограбили? — буднично спрашивает он.

Он нагружен закусками, а на экране — его любимое аниме.

— Потянул мышцу, — мычит Юнхо в пол, — двигаться не могу.

Чанмин ухмыляется и бросает еду на диван, плюхается рядом и принимается за дело, разминая напряженные мышцы в плечах Юнхо.

— Больно, — жалуется Юнхо, но от мозга у него ничего не осталось, а руки Чанмина — это маленькая армия ангелов, согревающая каждый атом его тела.

— Окей, — пожимает плечами Чанмин, останавливаясь.

Он забирается на диван, ставит себе на живот тарелку с чипсами и вытягивает длинные ноги.

Юнхо хватает только на то, чтобы повернуть голову и грустно на него посмотреть.

Криво ухмыляясь, с серьезным взглядом, Чанмин ставит ноги на спину Юнхо, будто это кофейный столик, и приступает к массажу.

Юнхо засыпает с улыбкой.

*

На… шестом? свидании с Хёрин-ши, Юнхо отключается на фильме про джинсы.

 — Ну хоть к кузену не сбежал, — кажется, едва слышно говорит она.

*

На день рождения Юнхо родители дарят ему кровать.

Настоящую кровать. С настоящими матрасом, рамой и изголовьем.

В однокомнатной квартирке она выглядит пошло, приткнутая в угол без окон совершенно наплевательски к дизайну и функциональности, но Юнхо счастлив, что больше не придется спать на татами, и ему абсолютно все равно.

Он падает ниц на кровать, когда темнеет, и балдеет от мягкой пружинистости верхней части.

Рядом с ним валится что-то тяжелое. Матрас приятно прогибается.

Юнхо поднимает голову.

Чанмин пожимает плечами, но не смотрит в ответ. Его губы капризно изгибаются:

— Я говорил, что спать на полу не буду.

— …шесть месяцев назад…

— Да уже почти _мой_ день рождения.

С этим не поспоришь.

Поэтому Юнхо двигается в сторону и начинает просыпаться рядом с Чанмином каждое утро.

*

— …время подумать о дальнейшем обучении, — вещает Юнхо.

Тридцать пар глаз смотрят на него, словно он знает, о чем говорит. На самом деле, Юнхо, выбирая университет, ограничился швырянием дротика в стену ~возможностей, тщательно составленную и распланированную Донхэ.

— А что, если мы сначала захотим пойти в армию, — зевает один из мальчишек, почесывая затылок.

— Очень разумно, — удовлетворенно кивает Юнхо.

Потом он видит, что Чанмин задумался, и выпаливает:

— Но только не ты!

Все осуждают его до конца недели.

*

Хёрин-ши порывает с ним во время их… какого-то свидания.

— Дело не в тебе, а в твоем кузене, — говорит она.

*

 — Ты купил соевый соус? — спрашивает Чанмин, когда Юнхо втаскивает себя в квартиру, весь мокрый из-за дождя.

— Хёрин-ши бросила меня, — говорит он и скидывает пальто.

Чанмин каменеет, потом отчего-то довольно ухмыляется в ответ:

— Окей, но соус-то ты купил?

*

Юнхо просыпается и понимает, что губы Чанмина прижаты к его ключице.

Он осторожно выбирается из спящего комка длинных конечностей и идет в ванную.

Он принимает душ — совсем как обычно, намыливает волосы своим обычным шампунем, насвистывает под нос обычный набор песенок, но потом он скользит рукой ниже и думает о Чанмине, пока дрочит.

И это совсем не обычно.

*

Ученики столпились в аудитории — идут государственные экзамены.

Юнхо — новичок, поэтому ему нужно следить за ними только час, дальше он совершенно свободен.

Тем не менее он остается в школе, потому что, если пойти домой, обязательно увидишь майки Чанмина, сохнущие на подоконнике, манхву Чанмина, рассованную между диванными подушками, полусъеденные протеиновые батончики Чанмина, валяющиеся на столе.

В этом предложении — и голове Юнхо — слишком много Чанминов, поэтому Юнхо идет в ближайший туалет, чтобы остыть.

Но там есть свой Чанмин.

— Попались~, — по нотам пропевает Минхо из класса 3Б.

Он едва помещается в кабинку с Кюхёном из 3Ф и Чанмином из… квартиры, семьи и кровати Юнхо.

— Это не то, на что это похоже, — резко начинает Чанмин.

— Ты не ешь жареную курицу в туалете с двумя парнями? — спрашивает Юнхо, проверяя время и — заодно — собственную вменяемость.

Щеки Чанмина мгновенно темнеют.

Всю дорогу домой Юнхо хохочет, не замолкая.

Понятно, что после такого он больше никогда не будет думать о Чанмине в душе.

Никогда.

*

В первый день весны Юнхо надо встать на час раньше.

Его тело молит о пощаде, но он все-таки выпутывается из постели, краешком сознания понимая, что в ней нет Чанмина, и, как зомби, идет в ванную.

Он поворачивает ручку.

Смотрит на унитаз.

Ловит краем глаза Чанмина в душе без занавески. Глаза у того зажмурены, рука двигается на члене, а рот приоткрыт в беззвучном стоне.

Чанмин сжимает кулак, медленно открывает глаза, видит Юнхо и… просто кончает в ладонь, покраснев, кажется, _везде_.

— БЛЯДЬ, БЛЯДЬ, ТЫ НАУЧИСЬ СТУЧАТЬ В ЕБАНУЮ ДВЕРЬ, ЕБАНЫЙ…

Юнхо включает заднюю передачу и выносится из ванной с каменным стояком.

*

— Ничего, если я поживу у тебя пару… — спрашивает Юнхо, плетясь за Донхэ, — …лет?

Донхэ останавливается и засовывает тетрадку под мышку:

— Блин, твой кузен все-таки спалил все к чертям?

 _В каком-то смысле_ , думает Юнхо, и его сердце тает внутри грудной клетки, пульсируя все ниже и ниже.

— Только на выходные, ага?

*

_20:11 у нас кончились кимчи_

_20:14 я продам телик и куплю еды_

_20:17 или сигарет_

_20:18 или наркотиков_

_20:19 или шлюх_

_20:49 хён, окей, слушай, мы оба мужики, и не делай вид, как будто ты не_

_20:49 занимаешься этим, так что вот_

_20:50 приходи домой, все нормально_

Совсем, _совсем_  нет, хочет написать Юнхо, но его пальцы заняты другим: они стыдливо скользят в боксеры.

*

Донхэ вышвыривает его утром в понедельник.

Юнхо весь день грустит, а когда его класс начинает сползаться на собрание, он садится за стол и не двигается, потому что его тело — худшее на свете.

— Я решила поступать в институт красоты, — говорит одна из девочек во время их последнего часа, посвященного теме ~наше будущее~. — Я вчера смотрела Инкигайо — и я просто обязана сделать что-то с их прическами, всеми, ага.

— А я пойду в политику, — флиртует с ней мальчишка, — и отменю Инкигайо.

Через класс летит комок бумаги.

— Я хочу быть учителем, — говорит Чанмин, когда бумага приземляется на его парту.

— _Я_  учитель, — спорит Юнхо, как будто никто в классе об этом не знает.

— А я буду лучше, — хмурится Чанмин, терзая пальцами учебник.

— Это моя тема, — раздраженно отвечает Юнхо.

Все переводят взгляд с него на Чанмина так, будто они в теннис играют.

— А я сделаю ее своей, — пожимает плечами Чанмин.

*

Домой они идут вместе.

Юнхо молча дымится, а Чанмин бредет позади, засунув руки в карманы. Где-то на горизонте появляется луна.

Они в молчании добираются до дома, а потом Юнхо бросает недовольное:

— Я спать, — и вдруг оказывается прижатым к кровати.

Чанмин сердито усаживается на него верхом.

— Ну ничего же, — спрашивает он, расстегивая форму Юнхо.

— Что? — едва выдает тот, весь в огне.

— Ничего, что ты меня видел, — Чанмин тянется к его ремню, — если _я_  увижу _тебя_ , так? — Он расстегивает пряжку. — У нас будет ничья.

Юнхо думает, что у них будет разве что инцест, поэтому выгибается и стряхивает с себя Чанмина. Ну, то есть, не совсем стряхивает… Скорее, оказывается сверху.

— Прекрати вести себя, как ребенок. — Юнхо вжимает его в подушку.

Мышцы Чанмина расслабляются:

— Мы почти ровесники.

Юнхо хмурится.

— Я на два года старше.

 — А я на два сантиметра выше, — не соглашается Чанмин и закидывает ногу за талию Юнхо.

Юнхо понятия не имеет, о чем они тут говорили последние пять минут.

— Покажи мне, — тихо говорит Чанмин, — и все будет так, как было.

Юнхо почти что стягивает штаны, но да, этого не следует делать ни с мужчиной, ни с родственником, ни с учеником, ни с двумя позициями из списка, а ведь Чанмин —  _все три_ , поэтому Юнхо скатывается с него — и с кровати, достает татами из кладовки и ложится спать.

*

Он просыпается, только чтобы увидеть Чанмина, свернувшегося на своем старом матрасе рядом ним.

*

— Я хочу кое с кем тебя познакомить, — вежливо говорит Хёрин-ши во время школьного собрания. — Она увидела твою фотографию у меня на телефоне и сказала, что хочет… за тебя замуж. И я еще фильтрую ее слова. — За этим следует гримаска.

Донхэ закатывает глаза:

 — Чувак, серьезно? Только твои бывшие девушки ищут тебе будущих.

Юнхо не обращает внимания.

Чанмин излучает крайнюю степень раздраженности из противоположного конца зала. Несколько девчонок вьются около него, виснут у него на плечах, вздыхают что-то в его волосы — и полностью игнорируют речь директора.

Чанмин встречается взглядом с Юнхо и мрачнеет.

— Так ты увидишься с ней? — чирикает Хёрин-ши, подло пиная Донхэ в лодыжку.

— Окей, — закатывает глаза Юнхо.

*

— Я вроде как увела первого парня Хёрин, — говорит Сохён-ши за обедом, — поэтому я немного удивлена, что она разрешила нам встретиться…

У Юнхо вибрирует телефон.

_17:33 не приходи рано, у меня тут девушка_

— Просто… такое ощущение, что это ловушка, — смеется Сохён-ши, кокетливо трогая его за запястье.

Юнхо сжимает телефон так, что чехол трескается.

— Ну, зачем ей радоваться, если я буду встречаться с таким совершенством, как…

_17:35 где лежат презервативы_

Юнхо пулей вылетает из ресторана.

*

Юнхо мчится домой, с каждым шагом уверяясь в своих намерениях.

Или окончательно теряя рассудок, какая, в сущности, разница.

Он все думает, какая девушка, почему, о ней ли Чанмин думает в душе, сколько они встречаются, что он может сделать, чтобы они перестали, почему он хочет, чтобы они перестали…

Он перепрыгивает через ступеньку и даже не задумывается о том, что девчонка — наверняка его ученица и что все его секреты откроются, если он вломится без предупреждения, зато злой, как черт; он почти разносит замок и вбегает в квартиру, готовый выгонять девушек и читать мораль Чанмину до второго пришествия.

Он входит в комнату. Чанмин отрывается от видеоигры.

В квартире пусто.

— Эй, — спокойно произносит Чанмин.

Юнхо теряет все силы.

Он устало проводит рукой по лицу и говорит хрипло:

— Ты должен перестать так себя вести.

Чанмин возвращается к видеоигре:

— Не-а.

— Чанмин, — опустошенно начинает Юнхо, — почему ты меня ненавидишь…

Чанмин спокойно бросает пульт ему:

 — Сыграй со мной.

Юнхо раздраженно сжимает пульт в руке, сбрасывает ботинки и сжимает зубы:

— Если я выиграю, ты съезжаешь.

Чанмин каменеет.

Спустя мгновение он щурится на экран.

— Если выиграю я…

Юнхо поворачивает голову.

Слегка трясущимся голосом Чанмин произносит:

— Мы трахаемся.

Юнхо позволяет ему выиграть.

*

С утра Юнхо звонит матери.

— Так насколько мы родня?

Мать делает паузу.

— Ты и я?

Юнхо прижимается лбом к стене:

— Я и Шим Чанмин. Если у тебя есть точный процент по ДНК, я буду очень благодарен.

 — Что, — спрашивает мать тревожно, — погоди, ты о ком?

Юнхо щурится на стену:

— Парень, который живет со мной восемь месяцев.

— А, малютка Чанмин, — говорит мать, и Юнхо совершенно не в кассу думает о том, насколько это неправильное определение. — Он… Как бы сказать… Он пасынок сестры твоего отца от… От ее второго брака?

Юнхо выдыхает в стену:

— То есть, мы вообще не родственники.

— Ну, только с юридической точки зрения, пока она снова не выйдет замуж?

*

— Ты знал.

Чанмин снимает ботинки, ослабляет галстук и закрывает за собой дверь:

— Выражайся точнее.

Юнхо подходит к нему почти вплотную:

— Да я банану больше кузен, чем тебе.

Чанмин смеется, закрывая рот бледной рукой:

— Это точно, ты наполовину банан.

Юнхо отталкивает руку и целует его.

Чанмин роняет сумку и целует в ответ так, словно Юнхо — воздух, вода и все жизненно необходимые элементы, о которых Юнхо вроде бы должен быть в курсе, так как преподает он  _естествознание_ , но…

— Я просто хотел, — выдыхает ему в рот Чанмин, застенчиво и неприлично одновременно, — чтобы ты нарушил ради меня закон. — Он ведет руками по груди Юнхо и накрывает ладонью сердце. — Ну, раз ты заставляешь меня платить за музыку и фильмы.

Юнхо хочет позвонить родителям Чанмина и доктору его матери — и поблагодарить их всех за то, что тот появился на свет.

Но он отталкивает Чанмина и пытается сохранить остатки разума.

— Если бы выяснилось, что мы родственники, — тянет он, — я бы никогда больше с тобой не спал.

На губах Чанмина появляется ухмылка.

Он делает медленный шаг вперед и притягивает к себе Юнхо за ремень.

— Ну-ну. Спал бы.

Ну-ну. Ведь действительно бы спал.

*

Юнхо прозябает от зарплаты до зарплаты, и весь его рацион — это рамен, а еще он дико переплачивает за вайфай, но иногда Чанмин ждет его снаружи, на плохонькой лестнице, и солнце путается у него в волосах, а сам он читает учебник, выдавливая из себя раздраженное: _ты опоздал_.

В отместку он игнорирует Юнхо, бывает, целый час, но раз в четырнадцать секунд он гладит дешевенький брелок в форме щенка, и Юнхо каждый раз старается сесть подальше, тихий, влюбленный и счастливый.

И когда каждый раз Чанмин забрасывает учебник куда-то за плечо, раздраженно рыча, напрыгивает на Юнхо и валит его на пол вообще без раздумий, Юнхо думает, что наконец-то нашел свой баланс.


End file.
